


Soul Sick

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wriiten for the Open on Sunday community. Topic was plus/minus</p></blockquote>





	Soul Sick

_You can't blame yourself. You didn't have your soul, so it wasn't really you._

It's technically true. No soul, no moral compass.

He had no idea what he was agreeing to when Darla had him close his eyes. But the demon didn't create the darkness that lies within him. All it did was allow what was there to come out and play.

What kind of man is he that it's so easy to torture and kill so brutally? What kind of man is he that he enjoys it?

He sits in the dark and waits, but no answers are forthcoming.

**Author's Note:**

> wriiten for the Open on Sunday community. Topic was plus/minus


End file.
